1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sweep mops which comprise a mop pad mounted on a pad holder attached through an articulating joint to a handle, so that the operative area of the pad lies flat on the floor as the mop is used with a sweeping action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sweep mops of the foregoing nature, which may typically have an effective size of say 24 or 18 inches by 4 inches, are in general use for mopping of large floor areas as in hospitals and offices. For wet mopping the mop pads are usually removable from the pad holders for use in a wet mopping system including a mopping unit comprising a mop bucket combined with a wringer having two squeeze rollers between which a mop pad can be wrung out. To speed up the mopping operation and avoid the necessity of handling the wet mop collapsible pad holders have been proposed which comprise two leaves hinged to a central support connected to the handle so that, when collapsed, the pad hangs down and can be pulled through the wringer. Although handling is reduced it is not avoided altogether, and individual catch arrangements which respectively retain the two leaves in the erected condition require two-handed operation.